disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beetleworx
Beetleworx are enemies in Epic Mickey. Originally created as a construction crew for when Oswald ruled Wasteland, they subsequently became the Shadow Blot's Shock Troops when the Blot Wars began. Background The Beetleworx are built from discarded Audio-Animatronic bits, and are part "painted" and part "inert". Unlike the game's secondary enemies, the Blotlings, using paint on them will not make them allies but can gum up their works and slow them down. The Beetleworx can only be defeated by destroying them; doing so in the first game would also fill Mickey's Guardian gauge green, due to thinning out the shell. Models include Tankers, Bashers, Spinners and Hoppers. Like Spatters, they take on different forms in different areas of Wasteland. Because Oswald felt Mickey stole his fame and popularity, he was given types of Beetleworx made by the Mad Doctor that looked like Mickey's friends Donald, Daisy, and Goofy, to make him feel better. These are shown to be very friendly towards Mickey, since they were made before the Blot Wars. They have personalities very similar to Mickey's real friends. They are found in pieces scattered through the Wasteland, and can either be repaired, in which case they become friends, or left as they are. Hoppers Hoppers are the most common variety of Beetleworx, and as their name implies, they hop around the levels and headbutt you. Hoppers are bird-like creatures that take on the form of various birds, such as the vultures from The Jungle Book, which can be found in Ventureland and Lonesome Manor, Friend Owl from Bambi, found in Bog Easy, Scuttle from The Little Mermaid, found on Mickeyjunk Mountain, and some kind of droid found in Tomorrow City. Bashers Sword wielding Beetleworx who attack by spinning their torsos, Bashers are cybernetic conversions of Disney characters. Some of the pirates of Captain Hook's crew in Ventureland were converted into Bashers, while others were built by the Mad Doctor. Besides the pirate variation in Ventureland, Bashers in Lonesome Manor are designed to resemble skeletons and the ones in Tomorrow City are based on Maximilian from The Black Hole. In Epic Mickey 2, another variant based on Tik-Tok from Return to Oz appears in the Floatyard. Spinners Armed with buzzsaws, Spinners are spider-like Beetleworx that appear in Tomorrow City and Lonesome Manor. One variety seems to be modeled after the skeleton spider from the short film "The Mad Doctor". Another model appears in Tomorrow City, however, its origins, like the Hopper, are unknown. The Tea Cup Spinner can be seen whenever the players revisit the Clock Tower Diorama in '' Epic Mickey 2''. Tankers Tankers are the strongest form of Beetleworx. They have heads of different Disney characters, bodies of different vehicles and objects, cannons for arms, and spider legs. Tankers are armed with cannons that can shoot paint and thinner. In Tomorrow City, they take on the appearance of a golden Light Cycle from Tron for a body and the guards from Lilo & Stitch as a head. In Lonesome Manor and Rainbow Caverns, they appear with the face of the Wicked Queen's Witch form and the poisoned apple as a torso. A third variety appears in the Floatyard, based on Ursula. There was a scrapped variety with the head of Hades from Hercules, the plasma blasters from Gantu's ship, and Mickey's car as a body. Despite the fact the Hades Tanker was scrapped, it served as the body design of the other two (not counting the shells). In Epic Mickey 2, however, the scrapped Hades Tanker can be seen whenever the players revisit the Blot Diorama. Trivia *When the pirates are transformed into robots by this process, it bears similarity to Doctor Eggman's roboticizer from Sonic the Hedgehog. Gallery EpicMickey38.png|The version of a Tanker in Tomorrow City. Oldhag.jpg|The Lonesome Manor version of a Tanker. Beetleworx1.jpg|A Basher in Space Voyage without its Toon armor Mickey_vs_Beetleworx.jpg Images_(1)_Hopper.jpg|The Float Yard version of a Hopper. Gal_epic-mickey-2_tock_447.jpg|Concept art of Tik Tok Basher from Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two. Beetleworx_Spinner.jpg|A Spinner Tanker_Scrapped.jpg|The unused "Hades head" Tanker. Hoppers.jpg|Two Hoppers. Gal_epic-mickey-2_ursula_447.jpg|A Float Yard version of a Tanker. New_Beetleworx-.jpg|Several Beetleworx and a Blocker Blotworx seen in an Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two poster. Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Henchmen Category:Robots Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Disney Interactive Studios characters Category:Armies Category:Character groups Category:Reformed characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters introduced in video games